Arkaine's Valor (Quest)
This quest appears in the Catacombs, on Dungeon level five of Diablo. It centers around an ancient piece of armor known as Valor, previously worn by the hero Arkaine. The quest begins by reading a book (called Book of Blood) located in a small room. The book reads as follows: "...And so, locked beyond the Gateway of Blood and past the Hall of Fire, Valor awaits for the Hero of Light to awaken..." Upon reading the book, a passage opens leading to the Pedestal of Blood and a nearby Blood Stone. Each time a Blood Stone is placed on the pedestal, another passage opens outside, leading into a room with some monsters and another Blood Stone. When all three Blood Stones are placed on the Pedestal of Blood, another passage opens, at the end of which lies the legendary armor. Collecting Valor completes the quest. NPC Quotes Deckard Cain: :"The Gateway of Blood and the Halls of Fire are landmarks of mystic origin. Wherever this book you read from resides, it is surely a place of great power. Legends speak of a pedestal that is carved from obsidian stone and has a pool of boiling blood atop its bone-encrusted surface. There are also allusions to stones of blood that will open a door that guards an ancient treasure... The nature of this treasure is shrouded in speculation, my friend, but it is said that the ancient hero Arkaine placed the holy armor Valor in a secret vault. Arkaine was the first mortal to turn the tide of the Sin War and chase the Legions of Darkness back to the Burning Hells. Just before Arkaine died, his armor was hidden away in a secret vault. It is said that when this holy armor is again needed, a hero will arise to don Valor once more. Perhaps you are that hero..." Griswold: :"The armor known as Valor could be what tips the scales in your favor. I will tell you that many have looked for it - including myself. Arkaine hid it well, my friend, and it will take more than a bit of luck to unlock the secrets that have kept it concealed oh, lo these many years." Ogden: :"Every child hears the story of Arkaine and his mystic armor known as Valor. If you could find its resting place, you would be well-protected against the Evil in the Labyrinth." Farnham: :(snoring, mumbling) Pepin: :"Hmm... It sounds like something I should remember, but I've been so busy learning new cures and creating better elixirs that I must have forgotten. Sorry..." Gillian: :"The story of the magic armor called Valor is something I often heard the boys talk about. You had better ask one of the men in the village." Wirt: :"You intend to find the armor known as Valor? No one has ever figured out where Arkaine stashed the stuff, and if my contacts couldn't find it, I seriously doubt you ever will, either." Adria: :"Should you find these stones of blood, use them carefully. The way is fraught with danger and your only hope rests within your self-trust." Character: :"May the spirit of Arkaine protect me." Diablo III This quest returns in Diablo III's event, The Darkening of Tristram, as a minor event while exploring the Labyrinth. It is generally unchanged, aside from changed graphics and a bit less complex architecture of the vault. is rewarded as a Magic item.